Not just in a box (Christmas Tale)
by marchellv
Summary: This is a gift for one of the most amazing people I know ;) Little a Granger. What happens when you forget to get a gift for your girlfriend the night before Christmas? Tyson soon finds out how every one can come together TysonxOC Enjoy !


Not just on a box.

"I got Mariah something very special for Christmas" The tall Asian male said with very confident smile. Reis cheeks were a slight pink color as he thought of the young Girls face when she opens the gift that was sitting under their tree. It wasn't the first time that Rei bought a gift for her, and by now he had mastered the entire process.

Tyson bit his lip as his gut twisted ever so slightly. "I haven't exactly gotten my girl anything yet." The champion attempted. Everything had been so busy that the days had fallen on top of each other and the deadline for presents had fast punched on the Japanese blade.

"You cannot be serious Tyson!" Max gasped. "You won't get into a shop now! Its flooded" The blond male said his eyes wined in disbelieve looking at his friend, how could he weight this long? Max had gotten the girls in his life a small little something.

Tyson's throat closed up as his emotions started to struggle inside his chest. The Japanese male stared down at his shoes. "I don't have a choice." The champion stood up. He was Tyson granger not a light weight who would sulk after defeat! No. Tyson smiled he knew he would have to do whatever it takes to get that present. The world champion beyblader knew that Aurora had gotten him something, she was terrible at wrapping a gift but she was always getting him something amazing. Tyson touched the wallet chain that the blond had got him not long ago. A smile touched Tysons lips.

Frowning the Russian looked to the boys who were all discussing gifts, "So that's it? No training today you're going shopping instead?" Kai rolled his eyes and placed his blade into his pocket. "You're not going to wasting my time with this ..." A cruse word escaped his lips.

"Come on kai! We need you for this mission!" Tyson declared as he heled out his hand to the team captain. "Lead us to glory in the hunt for a Christmas gift!" The champ was sure that would tug at some of kai strings.

"Get stuffed." The Russian rolled his eyes and walked off in an annoyed huff. Christmas has never held great significant for the Russian male, he had decided to challenge Tala to a match then get a drink.

"I don't know Tyson; standing in line for 5 hours doesn't really sound all that fun." Rei made a comment sighing at his friend. He pitied Tyson; but spending his whole day being bombarded and shoved by stranger wasn't his idea of fun.

"Well guys if I use dizzy to help out with a store locator it could go a lot faster." Kenny said in a hopeful tone, it was obviously important to Tyson, he had been goofy nut ever since Aurora had cane into town and challenged him to a match, the strong brit had almost beat him as well. Everyone knew that that moment that she had won his respect and maybe abit more. Pushing his oversized glasses up a notch. "What are you planning on buying her?"

"Uuuuh ….well" Tyson gave a unsure goofy grin. "I have something in mind but not sure about it."

"YOU DON'T KNOW YET!?"

***4 hours latter**

"This is taking forever!" Tyson exclaimed in pure frustration, his feet were stating to back as the stores were flooded with very one who wanted to get their last gifts. Tyson spent hours running form one place to another, asking for the gifts Tyson had hoped would make her light up and think him. It was chaos, the people were like cattle all racing for the last tub of water – Tyson was facing a challenge he even expected.

"I am sorry kid we are all out of that brand; you really should have come sooner." The older man explained to rei as he shook his head, another store that did not have anything decent that was on Tysons list of maybe presents when they split up.

"Tyson?" The voice made his heart jilt and his body froze for a millisecond before turning around, in front of him stood the girl that was not supposed to see him running around like a mad man for a gift he forgot to buy. "I thought you were training today?" a slight frown appeared on her brow.

"Aurora!" He smiled. "Grandpa sent me to the stood real fast that's all." He knew his voice was giving away the nervous edge, Tyson has never been a god lie and lying to the blond with her intense brown eyes was next to impossible. His heart was pounding when she looked at him making him want to blurt out everything and hope she forgives him.

"Are you sure you're alright Ty?" The British girl asked her voice was soft yet filled with concern and something else. Tyson wasn't sure what it was, but be the hint of suspicion in her British accent. Aurora was looking beautiful and the desire to want to give her a big kiss was over whelming, but knowing it was unwelcome in a public place made the camion resist it.

"I am fine I promise." The Japanese male was almost holding his breath as Max waved form behind Aurora's back- waving the present. He got something suddenly Tysons muscles started to relax and he left out the breath he had been holding. He didn't want her to see max with his large smile waving the gift like a flag of surrender.

"Okay, something up." Aurora felt frustrated as she looked to Tyson, he was nervous on edge and he lied to her about training. Tyson had never given her a reason to worry about him before, there was a point when Hillary posed a threat to her but he had made her feel so secure so safe- what was he up to. If there was one thing Aurora couldn't stand was lying. Yet a voice in her mind told her to keep clam and let him have this one moment, he would tell her what's going on- sooner or later. Aurora smirked – she would drag it out of him otherwise.

"Trust me." Were the words Tyson managed to gathered to get to her. He touched her arm and quickly pulled her to look a different direction "Look isn't that…. Outside you think it might snow ?!" okay now he was trying to distract his illtelecent bristish girkfriend with oen of the oldest tricks there was. The champion did needed as Max and Rei made a dash for the exit with wrapping paper flapping from their shopping bags.

"NO, I don't think so." Rolling eyes Aurora studied Tyson another moment then relaxed. "Okay I'll let you have this secret and I'll keep mine." The blond smiled and gave him a wink. "Just come to cottage latter we'll exchange gifts there and have dinner" Aurora smiled now. She had her own little secret – her uncle had allowed her to use his cabin outside Beycity to cook a dinner for her and Tyson. It was going to be a nice time tougher to exchange gifts before they had to go to their own family and traditions.

Not long after when Tyson had finely finished wrapping the present. With his mission successful he was off to the cabin to see Aurora, he had only been there once but Grandpa dropped him off the card ride was slightly more unconfutable then the last time, especially when he started they needed some _'Man talk'_ . Tyson almost jumped out to walk the rest of the cold road there, if it was not so cold outside he would have.

The cabin was cozy, Aurora greeted him with a warm hug and he welcomed her against him and out of the chilly air. The smell of fresh cooking hit Tyson like storm and his stomach gave a growl in response. "I see you worked up apatite" Aurora smiled cheerfully knowing her cooking will be appreciated. "Come on before it gets even colder." Tyson couldn't take his eyes off her – she was dolled up for him, it made his chest swell with pride and his palms grow slightly sweaty. _'How did I get so lucky' _ was what ran throw the champs mind.

" lets exchange some presents before dinner. If we eat first we'll be too lazy to do it properly." The sound of her warm laugh made Tyson smile, and the soft kiss she planted on his cheek. Watching as the British teenager disappeared for serval heart breast only to reappear with a box.

"I am not the best wrapper." She admitted her accent felt stronger when he moved to open the box he could feel her brown eye son him awaiting his response. "Aurora… you " The Japanese male's chees grew warm and a light crimson and took the object form its box it was a photo of them framed in silver, they were young and he could remember when it was taken. A smile played on his lisp as he brought his mouth to hers. "Thank you. It's perfect."

"Now mine" she blinked when Tyson removed the shiny wrapped box and placed it into her hands.

"I am a terrible wrapper too, I think I might have wrapped a cookie in there too by accident." The champion admitted with a goofy grin now. Watching as the young blond laughed warmly and attempted to open it carefully but then quickly grew frustrated and ripped it open.

Unable to remember last time he felt so nervous, but it was though that counted? A delicate silver chain with the letter A was wrapper around a small perfume bottle, guilt nipped at Tysons mind- it was all perfume he could find that she would like a small Channel.

"Tyson." Her voice was soft almost a whisper as Aurora's fingers almost trembled slightly unwrapping the fragile chain. "You know me so well." The statement hit Tyson in his chest and in a moment his arms came up around her his lips crush over hers in a sensation breath taking kiss that made the cabin skin and the first snow fall outside go unnoticed. The heat and connection between the young couple had made them dazed and warped in their own world.

"Wow" Aurora laughed as Tyson broke the kiss his cheeks were red and his brown eyes were filled with love and admiration, Christmas brought out the sappy in everyone. "I love you." She spoke the words as her hand ran over his smooth freshly shaved cheek.

"I love you too." He gasped his voice filled with emotion and Tyson moved to place his lips on hers once more when a cold wind hit their faces. The door had opened and in walked several people making both Aurora and Tyson blink at the figures.

"Mind if we join you?" Max asked holding a bright red present in his hands and his blue eyes lite up.

Rei put down his own gift on the table and smiled at the prepared meal. "We didn't mean to interrupt anything but figured it would be nice for us all to spend the day together." Rei stated, his voice was toned and relaxed.

"Yea I mean sure." Tyson blinked again and walked as Kai walked in his hands deep into his trousers pockets. Tyson smiled, suddenly it felt like the best present ever to have everyone he cared for their knowing no one was spending the evening alone – even grandpa had a date tonight.

"Don't think too much about it." Kai gave a slight smirk and placed a small box by rei's it was wrapped in gold paper. "It is for both you." He stated before sitting own and helping himself to the food set out.

Aurora blinked at Tyson and his friends all laughing and shaking boxes, she wanted this moment to last the surprise of every one digging into her Christmas meal only made her laugh. "Good thing I cooked a little extra huh." Aurora stated and leaned against Tyson, she knew he was happy his friends where here, he would always check on every one this time of year.

"We don't have to go early, do we?" the champions voice was by her ear soft and filled with a hint of warmth. His eyes were sparkling everything had turned out perfectly

"But baby its cold outside" she sang, her soft voice filled with humor and love, Aurora kissed his lips, ever so lightly as the snow flaks kissed the ground outside their cabin dancing and drifting down, in swirls of white and gray, inside there was love and laughter even the glow of a Russian cigar.

The perfect present didn't come from a Box this year it came from knowing you have friends and you have love.

**AN: **Marry Christmas to everyone. This is for my best friend Little A Granger Aka Ann. OC Aurora belongs to her. I just wanted to say I am so happy to have your friendship it's the best gift of all. I hope you enjoyed reading this and there will be many more years to come, of laughter and fun. You mean so much to me throw all the ups and downs, but know I'll always be around. Get out the Santa hats Have a wonderful festive season and a happy new year ! Lots and lots of love x marchellv


End file.
